A mounting bracket is described and, more particularly, a mounting bracket for installing door hardware, such as a door operator, and ensuring that the door hardware is properly positioned.
Mounting brackets are known for mounting objects, such as shelves, picture frames, mirrors, and the like, to a wall, door or other support structure. When mounting an object, one or more factors such as the positioning, orientation, etc., of the object are typically evaluated to determine a desirable or acceptable location. Conventional mounting systems may incorporate alignment mechanisms. For example, it is sometimes important that the mounted object is level, which may be desirable for aesthetics as well as the proper functioning of the object. It is known to integrate a spirit or bubble type level with a mounting bracket for facilitating level mounting of the bracket to a structure. However, the size of the level, or the size of the components integral with the bracket for holding the level, may result in having to provide additional space to accommodate the level or the other components.
Door hardware is mounted on or adjacent to a door or in a door frame, and, in the case of a door operator, effects movement of the door relative to the frame between a closed position and an open position. A typical door operator includes an electric motor and a linkage assembly for operatively coupling the drive shaft of the motor to the door so that the door will be opened and closed when the drive shaft rotates. The door may be closed under power or with a door closer. A conventional door closer uses an internal spring mechanism which is compressed during the opening of the door for storing sufficient energy so that the door can be returned to the closed position without the input of additional electrical energy.
A door operator typically includes a substantially flat rectilinear back plate. When installing the door operator, the back plate is initially secured to the upper edge of the door using mounting bolts or other fasteners such that the back plate extends generally horizontally. In some applications, the back plate is mounted directly to the door frame, to the wall adjacent the door frame, or concealed within the wall or door frame. The components of the door operator such as, for example, the motor, the door closer, and the like, are fixed directly or indirectly to the back plate.
Templates are sometimes provided to permit a user when installing a back plate to mark the position of fastener holes to be made in the support structure. For a door operator mounted to a door, the template is positioned on the door and aligned with an edge of the door. Indicia on the template indicate where holes are to be drilled. Unfortunately, conventional templates provide no means for ensuring that the back plate will be horizontal. Other tools are necessary to level the template, although many installers merely eyeball the orientation of the template. Consequently, relatively elaborate drill jigs are available along with the templates to aid in installing door operators. Moreover, the back plate itself is a substantial component, usually made of heavy gauge metal for providing the necessary structural support for the door operator, making the back plate difficult to manipulate during installation. As a result, the installation of the door operator often is a time consuming process that can require numerous adjustments or remounting of the hardware.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a new mounting bracket. The mounting bracket should be useful for mounting door hardware, such as a door operator. Ideally the mounting bracket will function to aid a user in installing the door operator in a proper position and, if desired, a level or plumb orientation.